Lexi Newbold and the world of truths
by Robyn Critch
Summary: Lexi Newbold is a 14 year old girl who loves Harry Potter. She always dreamed that the magical world really existed, and that by freak accident she lived in the Muggle world. dreams can come true after all, if you only beleive a little. T for language.


**Disclaimer: This is a possibility me and some friends discussed. I am in no way trying to dishonour Jo's family, or Jo herself, because she is an amazing person who i owe a lot to. If you don't like it, don't read it, but i am not trying to discredit Jo's work, imply she plagiarized it, or anything else. The Harry Potter World and anything associated mentioned in this fic belongs to Jo and came from her imagination directly.**

"Hey Gin, i think there's another one coming," a lanky, red headed man spoke. He was mid-twenties to thirty years of age, by the looks of him, but looks could deceive, even Lexi knew that. The man was stood in a doorway, and after alerting 'Gin', proceeded on his way out.

"Hang on" said the girl whom Lexi took to be 'Gin'. She was leaning over the back of a big, squishy arm chair. Lexi suddenly became aware of her surroundings, she knew exactly where she was, but she also knew the place in which she was stood, almost certainly didn't exist. "Yep, you're right, it's a girl i think, just coming into focus. Hi there sweetheart, i'm Ginny. Walk forward, thats right, it'll take a minute to get used to it,"

"Wha- whats going on? I'm dreaming right?" Lexi struggled to speak, She knew exactly who was stood infront of her, Ron and Ginny Weasley. This could not be right. They looked different, immediately Lexi knew they were not Rupert Grint and Bonnie Wright, although there was a strong likeness. Rupert and Bonnie were actors, they played the parts of Ron and Ginny in the films, 'Harry Potter'. And the films, they were based on books, fictional books- not real. What the hell was happening?

"I'll explain in a moment, you're in the Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You're currently stood in the fireplace and in a moment, i'm going to ask you to step forward and sit on one of the chairs. You're not dreaming, Ron's going to get you something to eat, you must be hungry. What's your name then?" The red-haired girl was soft but forceful with her words. She spoke as if there were no question about the honesty of her words, and that everything she said was the concrete truth. The girl who stood in the fireplace slowly took a step forward. She had curly brown hair – although in the light, it showed hints of purple and red – which fell in a mess around her face, ending just below her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes, and a nose, which from the side could have been a mini ski-jump. A few more steps later, she was sat in the chair beside Ginny.

"L-L-Lexi, my name's Lexi".

"Well, Lexi. I have some explaining to do. I take it, you are a fan of the books and films, entitled-" she laughed as she said it, "Harry Potter. And I am sure, you will know by now, that i am Ginny Weasley, and that was my brother Ron?" Lexi nodded. "You are currently in Hogwarts, the year is 2010, and the magical world has been in threat for the past decade. You see, a polite young woman, in the name of Joanne Black was born into a family of pureblood heritage; however, much to her families dismay, Joanne was a squib. The Black family sent Joanne to a muggle school, with the intention of raising her as such. But one day, it all went wrong. Joanne decided to visit her cousin, whom she only usually saw in the summer, and at Christmas. She drove to her cousins house, and knocked on the door, when she heard no answer, she looked through the letter box. And that was when she saw it, her cousin was lying down on her back in the kitchen, and a cloaked black figure floated over her. Joanne rummaged round and found a spare key under a potted plant outside. She barged in and the cloaked being – a dementor - immediately went for her. Obviously, her cousin picked up her wand which had rolled under the oven and cast a patronus, scaring away the dementor, but the damage was done. Joanne knew, and she was rightfully angry.

"the Black's weren't nice people Lexi, they had been horrible to Joanne, and she had reacted in the only way she knew how. She changed her name and moved to Scotland. I suppose she expected the hurt to go away, but she had experienced betrayal like no other, so she returned to London, broke into her cousins home, and stole some books on the wizarding world she was destined to be removed from. She found out so much, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Quidditch, everything. And she wrote it down, in the form of 7 books. They were more popular than she could imagine, the franchise blew up, films, theme parks and an entire fandom.

"Needless to say, Kingsley went mental. He put her parents in Azkaban, said it was their blood-purity obsession that got the world into this mess, then he put a ban on any squibs being banished from the Wizarding World, and finally, he stopped entrance to Hogwarts to those who aren't on Wizard decent. Not because he's prejudiced, but because it was unsafe.

"But Kingsley was clever. There are 3 powers we know to exist, and every human contains two of them, no more, no less. There is the muggle power, all Muggles posses this, and it gives them the power to invent, and create. Things like computers, televisions, mobile phones, only exist because of this. The second, is the wizard power. All Wizards, and Witches, posses this, it gives us magic, and the power to enhance it. And thirdly, is the power everybody has, the dream power. It gives us the power to imagine, and to believe. These powers are usually hereditary, but if a person if Wizard decent has the muggle power rather than the wizard power, they are a squib, and vice versa for a Muggle-born. That, is what you are. The relevance of this, is the dream power. We couldn't bring you to our world in the open, as it would risk Wizards exposure, we used the only common factor wizards and Muggles share. We set up, the dream bridge. To successfully cross the dream bridge, you must meet certain criteria, you must posses the dream power, therefore you must be human. You must be a Witch or Wizard, and you must be familiar with the story of Harry Potter.

"Kingsley used Joanne's work to his advantage. If a Muggle-born knew all about our world, and had the slightest hope it existed, they could join us. Unfortunatly, it means many Muggle-Borns never come over, but there is nothing we can do about it. Do you, er, have any questions?" Ginny asked an awe-struck Lexi.

"Yeah, how was it dangerous? If you only told Muggle-Borns that they were magic, the secret would never get out. I mean, i'm fourteen, i should have been here 3 years ago, and i wouldn't have told anyone else, how can you say this way is safer?"

"ah, i forgot. You see, when a Muggle-Born comes to Hogwarts, the Headmaster or Headmistress speaks to the childs parents, and explains everything to them. If the parent had the slightest knowledge of our world beforehand, they would either not believe, or expect us to do things for them. You see, no matter how much we tell them, or even show them, they never really get it. This way, only the child finds out, and you're living two lives. You still exist in the Muggle world, but you're also here. It's quite clever really. When you cross the dream bridge, you leave a duplicate of yourself behind, and if you wish to return to the Muggle world, you simply resume your life as before. So now its your choice. You have been sorted into Gryffindor house, 'Where dwell the brave at heart'. Are you ready? You can join the wizarding world, or leave it."

"Like i'd ever say no," Lexi smiled. It all made sense, she knew she belonged, she could feel it, somewhere deep inside her. Lexi was home.

**I appreciate im not the best writer, and even though i fully understand it, im not sure my explanation of worlds – powers – muggles – wizards etc was very good. Reveiw, and if you don't understand i'll try and explain if you ask**


End file.
